


The Rescue

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [61]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: Sara was taken hostage by Vandal Savage and Rip plans to leave her to regroup. But Leonard isn't going to wait. He turns back into his crook-self and planned the rescue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Written shortly after Season 1. Took me this long to post this. Sorry.)

 

”Fall back! Everybody back to the Waverider now!”

It was chaos. Ray’s laser was blasting all around. The noise of Captain Cold and Heatwave’s guns were everywhere. The team followed the captain’s orders and ran back to the ship.

The army they were fighting was simply too many for them to handle. It was clearly an ambush—a gift from savage himself.

They regrouped at the bridge of the Waverider when Leonard noticed that something is wrong. Sara wasn’t there with them.

“Everybody, get ready to time jump!”, Rip exclaimed.

“Sara’s not here!”. Snart shouted, getting the attention of the team. Then, the realization she’s stuck in.

It was Mick who pointed out the bigger problem. “Poor blondie only has a stick and a few knives as weapons. There’s a whole army out there.”

“Then we should go back for her!”, Jax argued.

“If we go there again, all of us will be put to danger. We need to hide first then track her down,” Rip said, earning disgusted faces from the team.

Leonard immediately pulled his Cold Gun on their captain and glared at the ashamed pilot. “You prick,” Snart started, “you left her once and you are never leaving my girlfriend in the past again.”

“Mr. Snart, a lot is at stake here! If we all die out there, Savage will surely take over the entire planed!”, Rip tried arguing. But Leonard’s mind was set.

“What’s at stake here is Sara’s life and if you fly this tin can without her, you will lose yours.”

A punch then landed on Rip’s face. Of all people, it was Professor Stein who knocked out Rip. “This is getting long,” the old man said. “Mr. Snart, we’ll get Sara back, I promise.”

 

They have searched the premises and found no trace of Sara, nor the army. They’re gone. Kendra, Ray, and Firestorm searched from above, but they failed. Mick went to ask Gideon about information the AI could give them regarding Sara’s whereabouts.

Leonard took the liberty of placing Rip inside the brig that only Len could open. The moment Rip woke up, he swore Snart. Captain Cold didn’t budge.

“You’re lucky I didn’t kill you. Now, Rip, you’ll be staying here until we find sara. You better pray we find her quick,” Leonard threatened the man.

The night has arrived and still no trace of the blonde assassin. Snart was getting weary and the team started panicking. Not hearing from her, even from her comms, is a bad sign.

It was 3AM when Gideon finally found something. Snart was still wide awake, sitting at the captain’s chair when the AI chimed in. “I have found a lead, Mr. Snart.”

“Talk.”

Using the frequency in Sara’s comms, Gideon located her in an abandoned building, two miles away from where they are.

“Thank you, Gideon,” he said. “Now wake everybody up.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Most of them were still in their pajamas and half-awake when they were gathered by Leonard by the kitchen. He was handing out cups of coffee to all of them, with pure determination on his face. Mick found this routine familiar. He was used to seeing this version of Leonard when he was discussing plans for heists.

This wasn’t a heist. This was a rescue. But what they’re retrieving is far more important and valuable that any gem at a normal bank or museum heist. They were getting Sara back. And there was no doubt that Snart will do anything to get his love back alive.

“I’ve talked with Gideon about the plan and I’ve set everything to the exact second. I need everybody at the exact place at the exact time I’ll instruct. Failure to do so will meet an unfortunate fate,” snart said as he paced back and forth. “Are you all listening? Good. This is how we’ll rescue Sara...”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Firestorm and Hawkgirl will take the second floor and eliminate the snipers and the guards. They have exactly 6 minutes to do so. Afterwards, Mick has 4 minutes to set off the fire alarm of the whole first floor. During those 10 minutes, Ray will be rewiring the bolt door of the room where Gideon tracked Sara’s comms. Ray will keep guard while Snart frees Sara from whatever unfortunate circumstance she is currently in. Upon seeing Sara, they all have another 10 minutes to get out of the building.

Twenty minutes in total. 20 minutes from the time they’ll start till the time the guards make a round in front of Sara’s holding cell again. It was way more time that what Leonard usually works with. He’s confident about the rescue.

 

5:00AM-Time starts

-Hawkgirl and Firestorm took out 12 men; 4 among them are snipers.

 

5:05AM

-Mick received the signal from the two that all is good. Almost a minute early. It’s going well so far.

 

5:09AM

-Mick completed his task in exactly 4 minutes, again, giving an extra minute to Ray.

Ray was almost done with the bolt doors when they heard a noise from down the hall.

 

5:12AM

-Ray was two minutes delayed

-Only 8 minutes to extract and free Sara

 

Except...

 

She doesn’t need to be freed. She isn’t in shackles. She has a gun pointed at Leonard.

“Sara?”, he asked despite knowing that she isn’t herself. “What happened to you, Sara?”

It wasn’t Sara but Savage who answered for her.

 

“Amazing how you’d choose this little lady over your captain,” Savage smiled at Snart.

Leonard took the Cold Gun from its holster and pointed it at Savage. “What did you do to her?”

“To be honest, Mr. Snart, when I first caught her, I was supposed to kill her. But I guess you have to thank me now for not doing it.”

Snart was fuming in anger. He wanted to ice Savage but Sara is blocking the tyrant.

Savage continued. “I’ve got to say, you’re a lucky man,” Savage then puts a hand at Sara’s shoulders, then moving it slowly to her arms. “Your girl has many...talents.”

“You son of a bitch. Take your hand off of her.”

Savage then gave a hearty laugh, mocking Leonard. “Oh I’m not that evil to do that. Instead, I just manipulated her mind. She will follow me, and only me.”

“Sara, this isn’t you,” Leonard begged.

“Save your efforts. The woman can’t hear you. I could instruct you to kill her boyfriend and all her friends but I realized that would be too merciful. Sara, dead,” Vandal said turning to her, “fight Mr. Snart here. Use your League of Assassins training. If he refuses to fight you, shoot yourself in the head, is that clear?”

“Yes, master.”

Leonard screamed and Savage escaped.

 

Sara was in her fighting stance when Leonard got near her. “Sara, please, try to remember me. It’s Leonard. Sara, please.”

She was stiff. Her expression is still. “Fight.”

She attacked first with her boe staff, trying to hit Leonard on his pressure points. Luckily, he knows how to avoid them. “Don’t do this. It’s me. Come on, you need to remember. Sara.”

He stood away from the feiry assassin and held up his hands. “I love you. I’m not going to fight you.”

And without a doubt, Sara pulled out her gun again and pointed it to her temple. “That settles it.”

 

Before she could even pull the trigger, Leonard launched in and grabbed the gun, pointing it to himself, right to his chest instead. “Sara, don’t. Kill me. Kill me instead.”

He noticed the confused look on the face of this manipulated Sara.

“Before you pull the trigger, Sara, look at me. Okay. I know that the woman I know and love is alive and awake in there. Fight it, Sara. You’re not gonna let me die, are you? We have dreams together. Me and you, remember?”

She just looks confused, her hand gradually releasing her finger on the trigger, but still holding the gun to his chest.

“Who are you?”, Sara snarled at him. Still confused why the man she’s supposed to kill is pointing the gun to himself.

“Leonard Snart,” he said giving her his signature smirk, “you call me ‘Len’. Sometimes ‘crook’. Most of the time, you call me ‘hon’. I love you and, well, surprisingly you love me too. Please remember. Fight whatever Savage did to you. Come on, Sara. You have no idea how much you mean to me. You need to come back to me.”

For reasons she doesn’t know, tears started streaming down her face. She was so confused that she threw the gun and started screaming. A few moments later, exhaustion made her faint in front of Snart. With that, he caught Sara and instructed the team to head back to the ship. Savage’s men welcomed them but Leonard kept running, not minding what could hit him. It was Ray and Mick who covered him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sara opened her eyes slowly and was welcomed by a bright white light. She recognized the place as the Medbay. Holding her hand was Leonard who was sleeping at his seat.

It all came back to her. Everything that has transpired. When Rip ordered them to run back to the Waverider, she was surrounded by soldiers. She can’t see the others as they ran. One soldier had a hit on her head, making her pass out. When she woke up, she’s on chains, with Savage in front of her. He made her drink something, then she fell into a deep entrancement. She is awake but her body is doing something else—whatever it is that Savage ordered her to do.

It was hearing Leonard that helped her and gave her reason to fight. As always, Leonard saved her.

 

After a few minutes, Leonard woke up and stood to check up on Sara. “Hey babe, how are you feeling?”

Instead of an answer, Sara pulled him down till their lips crashed against each other. The kiss was soft, full of longing. After they broke away, Sara lets their foreheads tough and whispered, “Thank you for saving me.”

Leonard smiled and placed another quick kiss on her lips. “Of course. There’s no other person in this world I’d rather be with than you. I’ll save you wherever you are, you know that.”

“I do,” she said.

Leonard looked at Sara with his piercing eyes and he held her cheek with his hand. “I have to go thank the rest of the team. You wouldn’t be here without them. Rip’s on the brig. He was about to fly the ship without you. Punch him for me, will you?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sara did visit Rip. She opened the bolt door to the brig and said, “I’m surprised Len didn’t freeze your British ass yet. The next time you think of leaving me behind again, I’m gonna ask my boyfriend to turn you into an ice sculpture.”

“I apologize, Ms. Lance. And yes, I know now not to challenge an angry boyfriend.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leonard was welcomed by shoulder pats and questions as he entered the bridge. He addressed his friends and said, “Thank you to all of you. I wouldn’t have rescued Sara if it weren’t for all your help. Please know that I owe all of you a lot.”

“Sara is family now. You don’t leave family behind,” Kendra said, to which the rest of the men agreed.

“Besides, boss, we don’t think we have a choice. It’s either we help you or you get our heads frozen,” Mick chuckled.

“Damn right I will.”

 

-end-


End file.
